


National Kissing Day

by lais



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, M/M, bunssodan, chamwink, parkjihoon, parkwoojin, pinksausages, wannaone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lais/pseuds/lais
Summary: a quick drabble on woojin and jihoon and how they got their first kiss+ side jinhwi+ embarrassed!woojin





	National Kissing Day

“So, what’re you guys planning to do today?” Daehwi asked, wiggling his eyebrows, “What do the two lovebirds have in store?”

Daehwi and Woojin were on their way back from the Brand New Music building. Swing had (surprisingly) given them a day off, and they decided to pay Rhymer a visit. After eating through his whole fridge, the two boys were on the subway back towards their dorms. 

“Huh?” Woojin said, looking up from his phone, “Is it someone’s birthday?”

“No, you idiot!” Daehwi exclaimed, “It’s National Kissing Day!”

“That’s a thing? Gross. That means there’s more PDA.”

“Yes, stupid,” Daehwi sighed, “So hurry up and grow some balls, and finally kiss Jihoon! You guys have been dating for weeks and I haven’t seen you guys lock lips yet!”

“SOME of us like to take it slow, Daehwi,” Woojin said, rolling his eyes and focusing back on his phone, “Unlike you, I don’t have to be sucking my boyfriend’s face off every day.”

“Take. That. Back.”

“Make me, David.”

Woojin had a crush on Jihoon ever since Produce 101, and when the two of them made it into Wanna One, it only escalated. Like the rest of South Korea, he indeed fell hard for the winking boy. And after a few months of living together, Woojin finally confessed to Jihoon, who surprisingly felt the same way. 

They haven’t done anything since. I mean, sure, they sent each other memes occasionally and played video games together, they haven’t really gone far when it came to being an actual couple. The two of them had agreed to not rush things, and the most they’ve ever done is hold hands or give each other hugs, and that made Daehwi frustrated.

“I mean, come on! Are you actually his boyfriend, or just a friend?”

“We’re dating,” Woojin replied stiffly, “We’re taking it slow.”

“You’re taking it  _ too _ slow,” Daehwi huffed, “Even Guanlin and Seonho have made more progress than you guys! Are you really that chicken to kiss Jihoon because you haven’t had your first kiss yet?”

\---

Jihoon and Woojin were currently sitting on the floor of their bedroom playing video games. Being the competitive one, Jihoon was focused intently on the game, biting his lip as he concentrated. As his character finally had beaten Woojin’s, he cheered and threw his game controller up in the air, doing a happy dance around the room. 

“Take that, Woojin! I’m the superior Park!” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Woojin laughed, “Congrats.”

He sighed and lied down on their bed, staring up at the ceiling. Realizing something was wrong, Jihoon crawled next to him and rested his head on his shoulder. 

“Hey, Wooj, is everything okay? You can always talk to me.”

“Yeah.”

“I know you’re lying.”

“I’m not.”

“Then can you tell me why you look sadder than Daniel that one time Ong came home with a cat?”

Jihoon flashed him his signature puppy eyes and quivering lips, staring at his boyfriend (He knew this was Woojin’s weak spot, and definitely used it well). Woojin instantly cracked, and finally blurted out;

“I just...am I a bad boyfriend?”

“What? You’re a great boyfriend, Woojin,” Jihoon blinked, “I mean, nobody else would go out and buy me fried chicken in the middle of the night.”

“Thanks...it’s just,” Woojin sighed, his ears turning red, “Daehwi was giving me shit because we haven’t kissed yet.”

“O-oh, well, I mean, we like to-”

“Take it slow? Yeah, that’s what I said.”

Silence quickly took over the room and Jihoon scrambled to find a response. Woojin turned over to hide his face out of embarrassment, and Jihoon pulled him over.

"We don't have to rush things, Wooj," Jihoon reassured, "Kissing or not, you're a great boyfriend. I honestly don't know what I did to get someone as great as you."

Woojin said nothing in response, and Jihoon sighed. He's never the one to initiate situations, but he decided that with someone as pouty as Woojin, he was going to have to. He slowly leaned down and kissed Woojin's cheek.

"You're a good boyfriend because you help me understand our choreography whenever I need help."

He then kissed Woojin's forehead.

"You're a good boyfriend because you lend me all of your hoodies and never ask for them in return."

He then kissed Woojin on the nose.

"You're a good boyfriend because you complete me. I've liked you ever since Produce, and it wasn't because you were a good kisser or not. You're funny, kind, hard-working, and every single trait I used to want in someone. You are my boyfriend and my best friend. I'm terrible when it comes to expressing my feelings, but please know you're one of the best things that's ever happened to me. You're the first person I've had feelings this strong for, and I hope you know that I-"

He was cut off mid sentence as Woojin sat up and pressed his lips onto his. He could taste the mint gum that Woojin chewed on every day, and ran his hands through his (now) silver hair. The kiss was slow and steady, as if Woojin was trying to convey everything he's ever wanted to say. As they pulled away, Woojin's face was flushed pink, and Jihoon giggled at the sight. 

"Sorry, uh, I just felt like doing it 'cause I didn't know how to respond. Happy National Kissing Day."

"That's a thing?" 

"That's what I said, too."

The two of them resumed their video game as Woojin now slung his arm over Jihoon, who smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Woojin leaned down to kiss him on the lips once more before going back to focus on the game. 

Woojin was starting to like National Kissing Day. 

**Author's Note:**

> HHH THIS WAS SO SUDDENLY WRITTEN I'M SO SORRY
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/canopenerceo)! let's be friends!


End file.
